


You’ve Got A Friend In Me

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Chicken Pox, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; RPS, Jared/Jensen, you’re my best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ve Got A Friend In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



“Stop scratching or I’ll put mittens on your hands.” 

At Jared’s threat, Jensen pouted. This was not the way he wanted to spend his day off. True, he wanted to spend it with his lover, his best friend, but not in this way—being scolded like a child, all because he had the chicken pox’s and he was itchy. 

Itchy, Itchy, he felt twitchy! It was terrible and he felt miserable. Jensen sat on the bed, sulking, as Jared finished drawing him an oatmeal bath, his hands awkwardly clenching and unclenching in his lap as he tried desperately not to scratch. The rash wasn’t too bad, thankfully. Still it was very itchy, his naturally freckled skin now blotchy and red, and Jensen felt like if he didn’t scratch, he would lose his mind. 

Luckily, Jared had a soothing solution to his problem. “The bath’s ready. In you go.” 

In the bathroom, Jensen stripped out of his sweats and t-shirt. He caught Jared checking him out, making his cheeks to warm with blush. Any other time, sex would have been on his mind. But not now when he felt like his skin was crawling. He slid into the mushy warm bath and his nose scratched up in disgust as he sat in the gooey mess. 

“It’s not that bad,” Jared laughed, smirking, before leaning over the side of the tub and quickly pressing his lips against Jensen’s, trying to kiss the pout away.

Jensen didn’t reply, only grumbled under his breath and let Jared wash him in the oatmeal. To his surprise, even though the bath was a little gross and messy, the oatmeal helped to relive the terrible itchiness. It soothed his reddish skin and relaxed his tense muscles, made him feel like he was floating on a soft, hazy pillow-cloud. 

By the time Jared was finished, the itch was soothed and Jensen felt calmed and relaxed. Afterwards, He lay in bed resting. The oatmeal did the trick for a while but eventually it wore off and Jensen was back to feeling the scratchy twitch on his skin. And bless Jared; he had the cure. He gathered a bottle of cool lotion and rubbed Jensen down with it, helping to sooth the itch. 

His hands were soft and tender on Jensen’s skin, gentle as they massaged and caressed freckled flesh. Jensen sighed in relief and snuggled into the bed as Jared rubbed the cream over him; he felt so good he wasn’t even going to be self conscious about the fact that he was hugging Jared’s childhood teddy bear—the one who stole his spot on their bed whenever he wasn’t there. Smiling, happy to see Jensen finally dozing off into the realm of dreams, Jared slipped into bed beside him. 

“Thank you for taking care of me, Jared,” Jensen whispered. “You’re my best friend. Love you.” 

Jared’s heart fluttered as he whispered, sweetly, “Love you too, Jensen.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/49872.html?thread=11734992#t11734992)


End file.
